Episode 1212 (20 November 1995)
Synopsis Peggy is delighted about Kathy's pregnancy, but Cindy dreads Ian finding out. Meanwhile, Arthur receives congratulations all round as his Flowering Wilderness campaign nears completion. David has a go at Pat at breakfast, as he's in a bad mood about Cindy arguing with him. He makes a snide comment about Pat's nocturnal habits. Pat stays at Roy's house most nights, but always makes sure she leaves after Janine has gone to bed and is back before she gets up. Pat is furious and says he has no right to tell her what to do. Pat and David chat about "love", after he makes fun of her and Roy. He says she's a bit old for that, and he thought you grow out of "love" at age about 15. Pat says didn't you love Lorraine. The phone rings, so he doesn't answer immediately, but he doesn't really think so and he says he's never been in love. Arthur and Willy go to the bank to get the Flowering wilderness cash out and it has been removed from the account. They are confused and at a loss. The bank manager explains it was transferred quite legally, and he has a letter from them telling him to do so. They say they didn't write the letter. The bank manager tells them if they think a crime has been committed to go to the police, and Willy agrees. Arthur is not so sure! Kathy goes to see Ian again, and sees Cindy. Kathy says "about last night" meaning to apologise for not telling her before, but Cindy apologises and says she was in a hurry and didn't think Kathy would want too many people hanging around, and that she is really pleased for her and Kathy has her support, whatever happens when she tells Ian. Kathy is pleasantly surprised at Cindy's enthusiasm and Cindy gets some nice baby clothes out and offers Kathy them, saying it's really nice to hand these things on to family. Kathy thanks her. Cindy and David argue some more, which puts both of them in a bad mood. Cindy decides that she too will go off for a few days without warning, and phones her mother to arrange a visit there. Ian is exceptionally annoyed when she tells him she's going, so she makes the excuse that her mother is ill. Ian says send her some flowers instead, in his usual caring manner, and he can't manage the kids without her, he's too busy! Cindy has a real go at Ian for being selfish and not taking any notice of what she and his family want, or his mother, and being totally wrapped up in the shop to the exclusion of all else. She storms out and goes to the Vic, where she sees Kathy and Phil, who ask if Ian's at home. So, Kathy finally gets to tell Ian who is silent for ages then says congratulations. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Michael French as David Wicks *Pam St. Clement as Pat Butcher *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Harry Landis as Felix Kawalski *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Kapoor *Lyndam Gregory as Guppy Sharma *Jon Peyton Price as Martin Fowler *Devon Anderson as Billy Jackson *Julian Harries as Bank Manager *Nigel Fairs as Bank Clerk *John Gillett as Mr Dixon *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes